Invasion of Personal Space
by amyyrileyy
Summary: But sometimes, that invasion of personal space? It can be exactly what you need. Eric/Calleigh.


Title: Invasion of Personal Spac  
Author: Amy  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own absolutely nothing.  
Author's Note: I, actually, do not watch Grey's Anatomy at all but I saw the quote on someone's Facebook and fell in love with it. It's slightly different then what is actually said on the show but it still works. Anyways, this takes place right after the finale. It might be a little OOC but I tried to stay as true to them as I could.

PS. I'm dying for the new season here. Anyone else?

* * *

Tossing and turning, Calleigh kicked the blankets off and stumbled out of her bed towards the kitchen. Her mind was racing and she could not convince it to just stop for a minute. So much has happened in the last few months, she didn't know where or how to start gaining control again. Ever since she'd been run off the road, everything seemed to be going downhill. Her ambush and kidnapping, having to retake all her proficiencies, dealing with Stetler, and now, her lab catching fire that morning.

Eric had convinced her to go home a little early, hoping that it would help her sort everything out, but instead it did the exact opposite. It made her start thinking about it all and now she couldn't stop. All day, all she had wanted was to be back in her lab, test firing guns and comparing striations.

Her lab was like her home, more so than her condo. It may not have looked like anything special to an outsider but to her, it was her own personal space where she could forget about everything and just breathe. Here, in her small kitchen, she felt like she was suffocating. She knew she couldn't go back to headquarters, though.

With her lab under construction, she'd be forced into the hallways and other labs. That was even worse than being in her kitchen right now. People had been checking on her all day, asking if she needed anything or just making sure she was all right. Always the polite one, she graciously thanked them but sent them on their way. She couldn't deal with that amount of invasion into her personal space.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, almost hesitant knock on her door. Looking at the clock above her television, she frowned. It was almost midnight. Who would show up at her door now?

Standing on her toes, she peeked through the peephole and smiled. Eric was standing outside, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. She, quickly, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied, quietly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, uh, yeah." He mumbled. "I just… wanted to make sure, sure you were okay. You know, never mind. It's late. I'll just see you in the morning." He turned and made to leave.

"Eric, wait." Calleigh stopped him. "Do, do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I, um, I couldn't sleep. I was just making some tea."

Eric nodded and stepped inside, allowing her to close and lock the door before following her into the kitchen.

They sat in a comfortable silence while they waited for the water to boil.

"So, how…" Eric hesitated. "How are you? I mean, how are you _really_?"

"I'm fine." She automatically responded. "I… no, I guess I'm okay physically. I just, I don't know what to think or feel anymore." She handed him his cup and took a seat opposite him at her breakfast island.

Eric nodded slowly.

"I don't know, it's just all so overwhelming and I don't know where to start. I feel like I've lost control of everything." Calleigh struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry, Eric. I don't mean to unload my problems on you. I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"Hey, Cal, talk to me. It's all right. That's why I came by." Eric suddenly found his courage again. "That's why I asked you to leave early. You looked like you were ready to crack if one more person asked you if you needed anything."

Calleigh took a deep breath before responding. "I… It's just, I felt like I was suffocating in those hallways and I thought that coming home would help but it's even worse here. My lab, I just want to be there right now, firing off some rounds. It's my home, Eric, my own personal space. With everyone barging in, it was like an invasion. An invasion of personal space and I just don't deal well with that."

"Look, Cal, I know… I know I've been keeping my distance; I was giving you time and space. I thought that was the right thing to do but the entire time, all I wanted to do was to just take you in my arms and make everything right again." He admitted. "I, ever since that day you were run off the road, I've noticed it. I saw you spiraling downhill but every time I tried to get in, you'd clam up again. It was like two steps forward, one step back. It was a slow process and then, Jake…"

Calleigh dropped her head and sighed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. "I know, I…"

"You don't need to explain, Calleigh." Eric shook his head. "I mean, yeah, it hurt and sure, I didn't understand it but I trust you. I trust that you had your reasons."

"I'm scared, Eric. I don't… I mean, where do we go from here?"

"Right now, we stay where we are. I won't lie, I want more and I have a feeling you do, too, but it's too soon. You need to sort out everything that has happened before we can talk about us." He said. "One thing I know, though, is that I'm going to be here this time. I'm going to be close by your side the entire time. Because you see, at the end of the day, when it comes down to it, all we really want is to be close to somebody." Eric took her hands in his. "So this thing where we all keep our distance and pretend not to care about each other? It's usually a load of bull. We pick and choose who we want to remain close to, and once we've chosen those people, we tend to stick close by. See, I've chosen you, Calleigh, and I know you've chosen me."

"Eric…" Calleigh swallowed, willing the tears not to fall.

"Wait, because see, no matter how much we hurt them - the people that are still with you at the end of the day, those are the ones worth keeping. And sure, sometimes close can be too close. But sometimes, that invasion of personal space? It can be exactly what you need."

Calleigh didn't respond at first. She opened her mouth and quickly closed it.

"I should go. You need your rest and I'm on call this weekend." He stood up, releasing her hands as he did. "Just remember, I'm always here, Cal. You're not going to be able to get rid of me this time."

She smiled when he said this, biting her bottom lip at the same time. "Th-thank you, Eric."

"You don't need to thank me, Querida." Eric smiled as she got to her feet to follow him.

As they reached the door, Calleigh went to unlock the chain but stop. "Can… will you stay tonight?" She asked quietly. "I mean, you don't have to… you know, never mind, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no, it's all right. Come on, let's get you to bed." Eric took her hand and led her back into her bedroom, tucking her in under her white down comforter. "I'll be out on the couch. Just yell if you need anything, okay?"

Calleigh nodded but as he was leaving the room, she sat down. "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

She patted the empty spot next to her. "Maybe… maybe I'm okay with that invasion of personal space?"

Eric slowly approached the bed. "You sure?"

Calleigh laid back down and nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Okay." He pulled his jeans off and slid under the comforter, smiling when he felt her move closer and rest her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Eric." She whispered, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Cal."

* * *

So.. what do you think? Please review.


End file.
